the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/More than a good guy~ a Sinner Fabian One-Shot
You're just a goody-two-shoes. '' ''Why are you such a pushover? Gee, thanks, Mr. Fun Is Bad. You're too nice, and it makes you a loser. These are the kinds of things I grew up hearing. Believing. My whole life, I've been considered a goody-goody, and little more. Even my Sibuna friends, even after seeing me take on villains like Rufus literally head-on, have always viewed me as the nice guy. The pushover. The boring nerd. But finally...it all changed. I left my sarcophagus. Robert was staring at me, looking quite pleased with his most recent victory. I was smiling an evil smile. For once...I felt fun. Dangerous. Evil. And I was ready to work for Ammut. --------- First, I ran to the school. There had to be someone around that I could corrupt into a sinner. The nicer the person, the more fun it was sure to be. Yes, time to cause some suffering. That's when KT came running in. Oh, she'd be perfect for this...absolutely perfect... She hugged me. I hugged back, knowing I'd need to act normally. I warned her that Frobisher was on the way, and, of course, the fool listened. I had to say, maybe Patricia was onto something. Tricking people was pretty fun...I could get used to this. But this isn't like you. What was that? Some sort of lingering conscience? Ugh, no, nothing could ruin my perfect new life. In a struggle to suppress it, my eyes flashed red for some reason. Well, at least KT didn't see. But I had to fight a laugh, wondering what her reaction would be like if she had. "Oh, Fabian, please don't hurt me! I'm too weak to fight you, ahh!" It was hilarious to imagine. I followed her to the classroom, claiming that we had to hide. Of course, it was just poor, heartbroken Jerome... part of me wanted to follow him, his misery pleased me. KT and I talked for a while. Behind her back, I laughed at her as she poured out her heart and soul to me. How pathetic. However, my conscience kept coming back... Fabian, stop it. '' ''She's your friend. You're not a bad guy. '' ''You're better than this. Umm, how about no? Being evil was way too much fun. I've heard that it was entertaining to be bad; But until I've felt it...until I've really felt it... I've never really lived. Finally, KT decided we should go to the Gatehouse. She was making this way too easy for me. But first, we had to go the House for...something. I don't know, I just followed, with my conscience still being an annoyance. Please don't do this to her. Maybe it was just because I had been so nice in the past, that my new self couldn't handle the change completely. Well, I'd just have to change that. ----------- We were preparing for the Gatehouse when we saw Joy crying. Clearly because of Jerome...who else could it possibly have been? I admired his work, but I felt like I could try and push it even further. So, I hugged her...and just when I could tell she was relaxing a little, I hissed to her, telling her how she was horrible, and nobody actually liked her. "You should just be grateful that anyone was stupid enough to date you in the first place." It was all a lie, of course...but now, good luck convincing her that... --------- KT and I were nearly at the Gatehouse when Alfie came running up. "Oh no, he's a sinner!" I said quickly. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I saw, he had red eyes, let's go!" We ended up in the crypt. I thought I was safe to corrupt my poor little friend...when Alfie, in a surprising show of strength, broke through the door and accused me of being the sinner. "I was there, he didn't say anything to Joy!" Oh, how wrong you are...and how amusing this whole scene was for me. KT managed to escape, however, leaving me with Alfie, who had actually attempted to wrestle me into telling the truth just moments before. I laughed at him and mocked his efforts to save his friend. It was so sweet...if only it wasn't also sickening. Finally Alfie left to go find KT, while I just continued mocking him. "Run, you fool," --------- After another round of mocking Alfie that night, he managed to grow some guts and made some comment about how Nina wouldn't like me like this. And, somehow... It hurt. Okay, well, it hurt my conscience. But it was enough for me to actually feel a bit of the pain. In an effort just to fight back the heartbreak and memories, my eyes ended up glowing, which I absolutely hated. Some people might enjoy having red eyes, but not me, not when it meant my good side was fighting me. Alfie left. I remained in my room, seething with rage at his comments...and frustration at myself. Deep down...I hoped I wasn't always doomed to be the nice guy. ---------- I like having Patricia around. She's even cooler as a Sinner, and we make a good team. A good...evil team. "You're supposed to be evil Fabian," She complained to me at one point. "But you act the same as good Fabian," Did I? Ouch. Now that was unfair. "Did good Fabian rip the last page out of every book to spoil it for others?" "No. Now, that's evil." You know it is. ---------- We had a plan to put in action, and so far, KT and Eddie were falling for it, hook, line and sinker. It was actually kind of sad to see it. My old friends were such losers, they deserve their punishments...and I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they inevitably failed to stop Ammut. Patricia and I hid in the bushes to wait for the heroes to arrive. "Hey, how do you think this place will look when Ammut takes over?" She asked me, with a huge devilish grin. "Probably better, I hate the décor..." I laughed. You said this décor was beautiful! Not again! My eyes flashed, and she noticed. "Fabian...do you have a voice inside of you...like I do?" I glanced at her, hoping she wouldn't see that I was more upset than annoyed about it. Honestly, it was killing me inside, happening all day and all night...Just to remind me that I'd never truly be a bad guy. "You mean like an annoying conscience?" "Exactly," She sighed. "Ugh, why won't it go away?" “It won’t leave me alone…aren’t we supposed to be evil? Why do we have any of our goodness left?” "Maybe Ammut wants us to suffer too." Well...snap. I'd never make anyone suffer, unlike you. Then go away, conscience. Not until you remember who you are. I'm done with that goody-two shoe's stuff. Just leave me alone. Admit it Fabian, you're a good person, and that's a good thing. GO AWAY. My eyes flashed at least three times, but I don't think Patricia saw. I chased after her to go find KT and Eddie. She grabbed KT and asked Eddie to trade the stone...which, he gladly did...but, well, it wasn't the right stone. This was perfect... "He tricked us," I grinned. "How clever." Patricia smirked back at me. -------- It was time to awaken Ammut. We all went into the Gatehouse, except for Patricia, who was late because of Eddie. Whatever, soon it would be time... We all waited in the room where the great Goddess would be awakened. The wait, even though it wasn't long, was unbearable. "Where is that dumb hero with the staff?" I muttered. That's when, as if on cue, Eddie burst into the room and slammed the staff into it's place. He looked so pleased...until we started laughing at his idiocy. "I needed the staff for the ritual," Frobisher explained, while Eddie and KT both looked utterly terrified, and with excellent reason. Then he went on to explain his actual moves, but I wasn't listening. I was just focused on the staff. Ammut was here. Our day had come. ---------- As I walked to the school with the others to watch Robert turn the whole school into sinners like Alfie, Patricia and I, I had a conversation with my good side. So...what now, conscience? Do I win, or what? Evil will never win, remember? Hush up and let me be happy about this. You're making a mistake, No. The only mistake I had was letting you control my life for so long. Why do you think you had so many friends? You weren't just a goody-two-shoes, you were a good friend. And you know it. Shut. Up. I like being evil. No, you just like feeling in control for once. SHUT UP. "Fabian, you coming?" Alfie asked, looking back at me with amusement. I realized I had fallen way behind the others. I nodded and ran after them. ---------- Now we were well on our way to making the entire world a sinner planet. Unfortunately, Eddie and KT escaped again, this time with someone even dumber and nicer than they were, Willow. It didn't matter though, we won. Parent's day was coming. And the best moment ever happened...that's right. Alfie, Patricia and I got to mock Victor's catchphrase. Jealous, good guys? "It's Ammut O'clock!" "You have five minutes..." "And then I want to hear you all drop." Best. Ever. --------- The next day, while the rest of the school got to create chaos, I was stuck guarding the Gatehouse. Eddie, KT and Harriet showed up. Wow...Sibuna was even more pathetic than normal. That deserved an award. He pretended that he was a sinner. I didn't buy it. "I'll prove it to you." Eddie stood above me, a dark look on his face. He looked like he would try and beat me up...which, even as a sinner, worried me. Just a little. Or maybe it was just my weakling good side. Then KT spoke up and tried to convince me that Ammut wanted to see Harriet. I don't buy it. They don't have the Sinner vibe...and heroes would never just sacrifice their friends. That's one of their weaknesses. Come on, let them through. '' Why should I? ''You know you care about them. You know you do, deep down, otherwise I wouldn't be here. You're just an annoyance. Only because you want me to be. '' I struggled to suppress it, but it was getting too powerful. How are you getting so strong? ''It's not my doing. It's yours. You're beginning to care again. No I'm not. Look at them. I looked at Eddie, KT and Harriet. They watched me carefully, and I realized only a few seconds had passed. What about these losers? Help them. You know you want to. No I don't. Yes you do. What was going on? I was already reaching for my keys. I couldn't fight it...no matter how hard I tried. Remember who they are...and who you are. '' I did. I remembered...Eddie and I talking, and joking around. His saving Nina from entering the portal.KT and I being partners in Sibuna...and becoming friends. Harriet...and how she reminded me of Sarah. What's happening? ''You're remembering. Don't fight it, Fabian...be a good person. Let them inside. It was impossible to fight it off...a strong urge to do good. An urge I haven't felt in a while... I opened the door. They'd save the day now...and, deep down, I was just happy I could help. Maybe I really was meant to be a good guy. I guess...that would be just fine. So yeah, as you can see, Fabian's arc was more about his struggle to overcome his goody-two-shoes tendencies, while Patricia couldn't overcome her love and loyalties. Each of the sinners will have their weakness and reasons to struggle. Anyways, stay tuned for the next one, which stars Sinner!Alfie. Thanks for reading! < Sinner Patricia OS Category:Blog posts